


Random Drabbles

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Birthday Fluff, Come play, Established Relationship, Fluff, J2, Knotting, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Stoyd - Freeform, Top!Stiles, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Derek, domestic!sterek, sterek, sterek au, yoga instructor!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>You like knotting, give me Sterek knotting. But ha, there's more. Bc we both love Derek bottoming, so gimme Der knotting into his own hand as Stiles fucks him slow and hard and thorough. Hm, how about it?~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on [my tumblr](http://thereisnosuchthingasunicorns.tumblr.com/).   
> They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Stiles finally pushes into him, Derek’s already on the edge; panting like he’s run for miles and his voice is raw from begging. Every single nerve in his body vibrates with lust and mere want, leaving him open and exposed before Stiles, who knows exactly how to push Derek, which strings to play to get him right where he wants him.

“Come on, Derek, you’re almost there. Doing so good for me, so beautiful.”

When it slams into him, it’s with such a force that Derek can’t keep his eyes open. He feels the swell in his hand, pulsing and hot; feels Stiles, in him and above him and he finally can let go.


	2. Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> DUDE, let's make you write something you'll love. Gimme a J2 bday sweetness. With cake. I didn't get any cake so let them have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
> They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s a loud “dammit” and a crash downstairs that wake Jensen up. Both, his watch on the bedside table and his body clock, tell him it’s too early to even think about getting up, especially on his birthday, and the pillows beneath him are so warm and comfortable and …

When he wakes up for the second time, it’s because there are soft lips scattering the tiniest kisses all over his face. Jensen opens his eyes and is greeted by Jared’s smiling face, dimples going so deep they almost split his face.

“Morning, birthday boy! Blow and make a wish.”

Then there’s a giant cake shoved into his face; obviously self-made with lopsided letters, crooked roses made from almond paste and thirty six green candles and it’s the most perfect cake Jensen’s ever got.


	3. Derek/Stiles AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Are you still taking prompts? I have recently gotten into yoga at my university and I can't get enough. So, Stiles teaches a class at a university and Derek takes it and purposefully struggles so that Stiles comes around and adjusts his posture/position. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was no way Derek could’ve been prepared for the amount of hotness he found himself facing in his weekly 9 a.m. yoga class. Crystal, their usual instructor, was nowhere to be found, instead there was a guy; young and lanky, with huge amber eyes and a mouth that did funny things to Derek’s stomach.

He was still early and most students weren’t here yet, which was good because Derek caught himself staring very inappropriately at the guy’s ass. In his defense, it was an extremely nice ass; round and firm and … this was the moment the guy chose to look up, smirking when he followed Derek’s gaze.

After that, Derek tried to keep his eyes down and focus on the several positions the guy – Stiles – showed them today. He did a good job, he thought, until there was one warm hand on his back and one on his thigh and a quiet voice next to his ear.

“Mr. Hale, isn’t it? See, you have to bend down a bit more, yes, like that. And then your butt has to go up – that’s right, arch your back some more. Good, like that.”

A few more touches, like he wanted to check Derek’s position by feeling it, and the hands were gone, leaving Derek flushed and his skin tingling.

And well, if Derek screwed up some more after that, just to feel Stiles hands on him again – nobody could prove it, alright?!


	4. Sammy Winchester/Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Could you write little Sammy making a Valentines Day card for his big brother and being all anxious about it?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was too big and too ragged, one side smaller than the other and way too pink for Dean’s liking – and yet it was the most beautiful Valentine’s Day card Dean’s ever got.

“Dean”, the clumsy handwriting said, “you are the best big brother in the world! Thank you for always saving the last Lucky Charms for me. I love you! Sam”

When he looked up, Sammy was still standing in front of him, fidgeting and biting his lips, cheeks colored with excitement.

“Did you like it? ‘s okay if not, you know, but we had to make one and most boys made one for their moms and I didn’t know if dad would like one, so I made one for you and – “

He was cut off by Dean, who kneeled in front of him and hugged his little brother tightly.

“Thank you, Sam. I love it!”


	5. Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Mmm, gimme Chris and Stiles having angry, frantic sex after a hunt that almost went wrong~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What the hell were you thinking, Stiles? Are you trying to die young?”

Anger and agony in Chris’ voice make it boom in the tiny elevator and cause Stiles to flinch. Yes okay, he had taken an unnecessarily risk. And yes, he could’ve got hurt petty badly, but that was still no reason to …

Suddenly, there are lips on his, wet and rough and demanding, a wet tongue pushing past them, taking as good as giving. Chris’ hands are big and callused, fingertips sharp against Stiles’ skin and he gasps when they press against his sensitive pulse point.

“I won’t lose you too, Stiles! Not you too.”

He sounds so broken, so lost, and Stiles just knows, he’ll give this man everything he’ll need tonight.


	6. Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Oh! How about Derek making breakfast and getting completely distracted by watching Stiles doing something completely mundane like stretching or picking up his discarded clothes and totally ruining toast or wthv?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

Today’s Sunday and Sunday means Derek’s on breakfast and Stiles on laundry duty. Stiles takes this very seriously, meaning he does laundry only on Sundays, so there are clothes everywhere. He hums to himself as he wanders through their apartment and picks up dirty socks and boxers, wearing absolutely nothing, because

“Why the hell would I wear anything on Sunday, Derek? It would just get dirty and I’d have to wash it again!”

Later, when he takes the first bite of the eggs Derek’s made for them, tasting the slightly burn tang, Stiles can’t help but ask.

“Got distracted by my ass again, honey- wolf?”

“Yeah”, Derek smirks. “Your ass.”

At least he has the decency to blush a bit.


	7. Sammy Winchester/Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Weechesters, for Easter, and little baby Sammy holds a fluff baby bunny for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy woke up slowly, being only dimly aware of the soft something tickling his right ear. He heard his dad chuckling next to him and Dean’s overly loud whisper “Not yet, daddy, let it wake him up!” Blinking, Sammy turned his head to examine the movement next to him and was greeted by a small, warm tongue on his nose. He squealed, delighted and happy, causing Dean and John to laugh.

“Can Sammy hold it, daddy? Please?”

John helped Sammy to sit up and motioned for Dean to sit next to his brother.

“You watch out for him, yeah Dean? Watch out for Sam and the bunny and I’ll go and boil a few eggs. You still want to color eggs, right buddy?”

Dean nodded eagerly and clapped his chubby hands together. “Yes! Coloring eggs, yes. Thank you, daddy!”

He placed the bunny on Sammy’s lap and guided their hands together to the fluffy animal.

“Gotta pet it, Sammy. It likes that.”

Sammy giggled and imitated Dean’s motion. “Bunny!” He smiled and giggled again when the animal licked his tiny fingers. “Dean, bunny! ‘s so soft!”

Dean leaned his head on Sammy’s. “Happy Easter, Sammy.”


	8. Stiles/Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Can I ask for Stoyd with size kink, praise kink and come play? Can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
> They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

Stiles had seen Boyd’s dick before, of course; there has been dry humping, hand- and blowjobs and hours and hours of making out. He knew how well-endowed his boyfriend was and he was _so_ incredibly thankful.

Maybe he was somewhat of a size queen, but right now? Stiles didn’t give a single fuck, because Boyd’s cock was deep up his ass, reaching something he couldn’t reach with his fingers by himself and it felt unimaginably _good_.

Boyd was hovering over him, heavy and solid; caressing Stiles’ face so gently, holding him so tightly while fucking him to incoherence until Stiles could only whimper and moan.

“You’re being so good, Stiles. So perfect. Taking me so easily, fuck! How does it feel?”

“F- Full, so fucking big; fuck, _Boyd_!”

The man huffed out a breathless laugh that turned into a groan when Stiles squeezed around his girth. Stiles came first; silent, with his mouth open, his softening cock giving a weak twitch when Boyd licked him clean.


	9. Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> SWEETIE can you write a wincest drabble with the boys making out on the hood of the car like teenagers, because they just finished a hunt and drove somewhere quiet and nice to enjoy the night sky and drink a beer to celebrate? PRETTY PLS! (sex is also okay but not necessary, I just want those two grown manly, manly men making out like they're still in high school okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those are drabbles to prompts I get on my tumblr.  
>  They can contain any pairing from the Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandom, any kinks and any rating!
> 
> Want a drabble (~100 words) too? Come and leave me a prompt! :)
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
>  Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*
> 
> Enjoy :)

There was an icy hand under Sam’s shirt all of sudden, ending his half- nap abruptly and making him shiver. He opened his own eyes just to find Dean’s sparkling above him, lush lips curled into a tiny smile, holding a beer out for Sam.

“You’re a jerk”, Sam huffed, but sat up and took the bottle from Dean’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, bitch. Now scoot!”

They drank in silence and all Dean could think about was how this was home to him: His brother right beside him, warm and freakishly huge, sitting on the hood of his baby with just the sky above them.

Sam sighed and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, turning his face towards Dean’s. Then their lips touched, briefly only, only a promise of what may come. They knew the shape of their lips by heart now, knew every angle and every scar on the other’s face. Still, kissing like this had something new and exciting, every single time.

It didn’t take long for those kisses to turn burning hot and fiercely urgent, for every gesture to scream _more_ and for both of them to give in.

And while nobody noticed the greatest love story to ever happen but the stars only, the brothers were too wrapped up in each other to notice anyway.


End file.
